life goes on
by Tanja88
Summary: This is my version of how Videl and Gohan spend their lives together(right after buu) (new: Chapter 6. What is a Saiyan...?) (REVIEW PLEASE!!!)
1. The beginning of their new life

Hi people! This is my first fic, So if it isn't any good it's not my fault. Well actually it is.  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and if you like it, please review.  
  
O yeah I don't owe Dragonballz/gt and stuff, I wish I did but I don't, It's the property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
Well here it goes.  
  
Life goes on.  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning of there new life.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl looked at Chichi who just said his name. Videl felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around and saw Gohan standing there. "Gohan!!!" Videl started crying and punching him! "I thought you were dead!!" Videl screamed Gohan smiled and said "Don't worry Videl I'll never leave you!" "Never do that to me again ok!" "I won't!" Gohan said to her. Videl hugged Gohan, and Gohan hugged her back. "I missed you Videl" "I missed you too Gohan!!" They looked in to each other's eyes for a minute or 2, their faces came closer and closer Till their lips bruised against each other and they kissed. They pushed away and looked at each other again. Then they came closer again and kissed passionately.  
  
"Aw look at them" Krillin said. "Gohan!" Chichi smiled cause Gohan was back and cause he finally kissed Videl. "You're the man Gohan!!!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
Gohan and Videl parted They looked at the gang and started blushing. Gohan walked to his mom and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi mom!" "Gohan!!!!" Chichi hugged Gohan as hard as she could. "Never scare me like that anymore!" "I won't mom!" "Hey Gohan" Krillin said "Yeah what's up Krillin?!" "How could you be alive if we couldn't track your Ki?" "Well Buu knocked me unconscious and the next thing I remember was that I was on the supreme Kai's planet, Kibito used his special power to get my health back, after that I had to pull a really heavy sword out of a rock and had to train with it, It was working till dad came. He threw a rock at me to test the sword, I cut it in half, Then the Supreme Kai used the universe hardest metal to throw at me, but unfortunately the sword broke, and the supreme Kai from 15 generations back came out of that sword, He did a special trick on me so I got stronger that lasted more than 24 hours(sigh), after that I came back to earth to fight Buu but just like everybody else I just got killed by Buu. Well that was just about it I guess!" "Wow!" Krillin said.  
  
Videl walked to Gohan and grabbed his hand. "Hey Gohan!" "Hey Videl!" "Wanna go some place I have to tell you something!" "Sure what about eh lets see.. the dining room." "Yeah fine by me!"  
  
The walked to the dining room(AN: you know were Gohan and Goku ate before they entered the hyperbolic time chambre.)  
  
"So what do you want to talk about Videl?" "Well eh so you know my dad and your dad haven't returned yet so we don't know what would happen next, for al we know Buu can still win and destroy the earth." "Yeah lets hope not!" "Well anyway so I wanna tell you how I feel, you know it's hard to tell cause I'm quite nervous." "Yeah I know what you mean, do you want me to tell you first how I feel or..." "No I'll do it, Ok ever since I find out your true identity I began to like you more, we became really good friends and you even taught me how to fly and shoot energy blasts, When I was beaten by Spopovich and I was lying in that bed and you gave me a senzu bean, and my dad was mad at you, I liked you even more cause you were the first one I know about who stand up to him. Later when Spopovich and yamu drained you energy I was so afraid of losing you, I wanted to help you but your dad hold me back. Later when your dad told us that Vegeta and you were dead I couldn't stop crying. But for some reason I knew you were al life I felt it in my heart, I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Gohan!" "I love you too Videl, ever since you knew my identity and I taught you how to fly, I knew you were something special, also the first day you met my mom you started a cat fight with her nobody does that only Bulma, and we all know how she is.(smiles) At the tournament when you were beaten by Spopovich I got really mad, My dad and everyone told me not to go to you, but I wouldn't listen, I turned Supersaiyan and wanted to kill that Spopovich for doing that to you, But at that moment Yamu called him to throw you out of the ring. Later when we went separate ways, when I went with Kibito and you went back, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And when you got killed by Buu I thought I was losing my mind, I would pay Buu for what he has done to you but unfortunately I got killed too. Even when I was dead I still loved you and now I still do." "Oh Gohan!!" Videl grabbed his head and kissed him hard. Gohan grabbed her thighs and kissed her back. They heard a voice.  
  
"Hey I can feel Goku's and Vegeta's energy that means that they are coming to the lookout" Krillin said.  
  
"Dad??." Gohan said as he and Videl walked to the rest of the Z gang.  
  
"Goku!!!" Chichi yelled she Gohan and Goten ran to him and gave him a hug. "Dad!" Gohan yelled "Daddy" Goten yelled as well. "Vegeta!!" Bulma said as she ran with Trunks to him. "Dad!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Videl looked where Vegeta and Goku came from and hoped that her father was there. Then she saw him walking out of there.  
  
"Dad!!" She ran to him to give him a hug  
  
Then everyone saw Majin Buu. Trunks Goten Krillin and the others stood in a fighting stance. The others were scared. Goku stood in front of everyone and waved his hands.  
  
"Don't worry guys he is one of the good guys now!" Goku said quickly. "What??!!" Goten asked "Look he was evil cause he always thought that killing was a good thing, that is one thing those terrible people thought him!" Hurcule said "So what are you going to do now dad" Videl asked "Well cause our house is so big Buu is going to live with us, and Bee of course" "Ok, cool!" with that she walked to Gohan and grabbed his hand again.  
  
Gohan turned around and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Ah so it's now officially." Goku asked "Yeah!" Chichi said to her husband. "Mom, daddy when are we going home?" Goten asked as he pulled at Goku's arm. "I think now is a good time hunny" Chichi told her youngest son.  
  
"Well see you tomorrow at school Gohan!" Videl told her boyfriend. "Yeah!" He said as he kissed her. "Bye Gohan!" "Bye Videl!"  
  
Gohan walked to his family and Videl walked to her dad.  
  
"Bye guys!!" Goku yelled to everyone  
  
Everyone went to their houses.  
  
At the sons house.  
  
"Good night mom, dad,!" Goten and Gohan said at the same time as they walked upstairs. "Good night guys!" Goku yelled back. "Sleep well Goten...and Gohan set your alarm clock you have to go to school tomorrow!" "Yes mom!" Gohan yelled back. "Goodnight brother!" Goten said, as he felt asleep. "See you" Gohan said as he too felt asleep with the only thing on his mind was Videl.  
  
Well that was my first chapter I hope you liked it please review, And you can always say something to me if you don't like it. 


	2. Just an other day at school

Hi people! This is my first fic, So if it isn't any good it's not my fault. Well actually it is.  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and if you like it, please review.  
  
O yeah I don't owe Dragonballz/gt and stuff, I wish I did but I don't, It's the property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
Well here it goes.  
  
Life goes on.  
  
Chapter 2: Just an other day at school.  
  
Next day.  
  
"Goodnight mom. Bye dad. Bye Goten!!" Gohan yelled as he flew off to his school. "Is he always going this early Chichi?" Goku asked puzzled. "No, But you and me both know why he going this early don't you think." "Yeah, I know!" Goku said with his big grin on his face. "Why are you smiling daddy?" Goten asked "Huh eh nothing Goten.eh wanna train??" "Yeah!!" Goten yelled as he jumped up and down. "Lets go son!" Goku smiled. "Be careful with Goten Goku!!" Chichi yelled. "Yes babe!" Goku said as he and Goten went outside to train.  
  
At orange star high school.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Eresa said. "Hey Eresa have you seen Videl?!" "Why do you want to see Videl?!" Sharpener said "Cause I wanna see her" he said. "Hey Gohan how does it feel to be the Greatsaiyaman and the goldfighter?" Eresa said. "Eh fine I guess!" he said still looking around for Videl. "But how could your hair turn gold?" "Eh it's a eh secret!" "GOHAN!!!" Videl Yelled!  
  
Gohan looked behind him and saw Videl standing there.  
  
"Hey Videl!!" Gohan said as he walked over to her. "I've missed you!" Videl said. "I've missed you too" Gohan said as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
"O my god since when did that happen?" Eresa said to Sharpener. "What happened?" Sharpener asked her. "Gohan and Videl being an item!" she said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ERESA!!!" Sharpener yelled to her. "Well they're kissing so I think that they are an item!"  
  
Sharpener looked at Videl and Gohan who were kissing.  
  
"O no!! My girl is gone!" Sharpener said in a sad voice.  
  
Eresa walked to Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Congratulations you guys!" Eresa said to Gohan and Videl.  
  
Videl and Gohan looked at Eresa.  
  
"Thanks Eresa!" Videl said. "So when did this happen?" Eresa asked. "Well officially at the World martial arts tournament, but our first kiss was yesterday." "Cool, I was meaning to ask you guys, why did you guys run of at the WMAT? "Eh well eh.." Gohan said. "We well actually he had to fight Buu" Videl said. "Videl!!" Gohan said. "Gohan in a half a year when the dragonballs can be used again they won't remember anything, remember!" Videl said to Gohan in a whisper voice. "Oh yeah I remember." Gohan said with his hand behind his head. "Really you fought Buu, You have to be really strong to do that.Oh I wanna tell you one thing guys Sharpener is kinda jealous." "jealous?" Gohan asked. "Yeah Sharpener kinda had a thing for me, but I didn't like him I liked you!" Videl said.  
  
Gohan smiled.the bell rang.  
  
"Come on guys we have to go to class we've got English!" Eresa said. " Yeah come on Gohan" Videl said as they grabbed hold of each others hand.  
  
In class:  
  
"I just wanna say welcome back, and lets just hope that Majin Buu guy doesn't come back!" The teacher said.  
  
Videl and Gohan looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Ok lets start" The teacher said. "Yes!" Sharpener said sarcastically. "Would you like to share it with the class Mr.Sharpener." The teacher said. "No, No!!"  
  
Just than the watch of Videl went of.  
  
"This is Videl what is it!" "Some bank robbers are trying to steel money from the bank!" "We're on our way!" "Eh excuse me we?" "Eh yeah the greatsaiyaman!" "Oh ok come quick!"  
  
Videl looked at Gohan.  
  
"Ready?!" Videl asked Gohan. "Yeah!" Gohan answered.  
  
Videl ran downstairs to the door, Gohan ran after her.  
  
"Eh Mr. Son what are you doing?!" "Eh I need to go to the mans room!"  
  
With that Gohan also ran thru the door.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Videl said as she smiled. "Well the teacher wouldn't." "You don't have to find an excuse Gohan I get it!" Videl said to him. "Ok lets go!" Gohan said. "Yeah!"  
  
They were on the roof and Gohan changed in his greatsaiyaman outfit.  
  
"You're gonna wear that?" Videl asked. "Yeah why not!" Gohan asked a little disappointed. "Cause you look so damn Sexy in that outfit!" Videl said. "I do?!?!?!?!?!" "Yeah I will show you after we get those bank robbers!" "Ok, lets go!" Gohan grabbed Videl's hand so they could fly faster. "Wow Gohan you really want me to do this don't ya!" Videl said surprised. "Yeah!" Gohan said. "Hey look there is the police, lets go to them."  
  
Videl and "The Greatsaiyaman" landed right next to the police.  
  
"OK where are those guys!" Videl asked. "They are in there, they are holding some hostages." "Mmm Ok we're on it!" Videl said as she grabbed Gohan's hand, And walked inside the bank.  
  
The bank robbers looked at the people who walked inside, and then saw who it was.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Greatsaiyaman and Videl!" One robber said as he fired at Gohan.  
  
Gohan easily caught the bullets and threw them on the floor. Then the robber grabbed a hostage and threatened Gohan to kill him if he comes one step closer. Videl who was standing next to Gohan flew as fast as she could to that robber and Kicked the pistol away. Then she punched the man unconscious. Gohan did the same thing with the other 3 robbers. Videl and Gohan gave the robbers at the police and they flew off.  
  
"Stupid people yesterday they were dead and today they are robbing banks again." Videl said. "Yeah I know what you mean, you would think that people change if they were killed. But instead they get all evil again!"  
  
"Yeah.eh Gohan can I ask you some thing?" "Of course you can ask me what ever you want!" "Well I was wondering if I can get a costume like you, only in my own colors!" "Of course you can, but why exactly?" Gohan asked. "Cause that way we can always be together."  
  
Gohan smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I'll tell you what, after school we go to Bulma and ask her to make one for you!" "Yeah.hey Gohan!" Videl said. "Hey I promised you something before we went to the robbers." "I remember!" Gohan said with a grin on his face that would make even Vegeta proud. "So where do you wanna go to?" Videl asked. "You can choose." Gohan said. "Alright what about the rooftop of our school?" "Fine by me! Hold on Videl!" Gohan hold Videl in his arms, so they would go faster.  
  
In 30 seconds they were on the rooftop of orange star high.  
  
"Wow Gohan that was fast!" Videl said. "Yeah well, it was nothing!" Gohan said. "Well, I thought is was!" She said as she grabbed his head and kissed him.  
  
Gohan grabbed also her head and kissed her back. That kiss soon turned in a passionate kiss, Videl searched for an opening of his mouth with her tongue, Gohan soon did the same thing; they wrestled with their tongues. After a view minutes they came out for air and were breathing heavily.  
  
"Wow that was great!" Videl said. "Yeah I thought so too!" Gohan agreed. "Hey lets go to class before they think that you have a serious blather problem." Videl said smiling. "Yeah lets do that!" Gohan agreed as they walked downstairs to the classroom. "Ah Videl nice to see that you're ok and Mr.Gohan how long does it take to go to the bathroom and come back?" The teacher asked Gohan. "Well sir there was a long line in front of the boys bathroom and a." "He's telling the truth sir when I came back from that robbery I saw him still standing in line so he is telling the truth" Videl said cutting of Gohan. "If you say so Videl!" The teacher said. "Thanks!" Gohan said whispering to Videl. "You're welcome, I thought I owe you one since that kiss was SO nice!" Videl whispered back. That was my second Chapter well I hope you liked this one, please review. 


	3. The Great saiyaman 2?

Hi people! This is my first fic, So if it isn't any good it's not my fault. Well actually it is.  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and if you like it, please review.  
  
O yeah I don't owe Dragonballz/gt and stuff, I wish I did but I don't, It's the property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
Well here it goes.  
  
Life goes on.  
  
Chapter 3: Great saiyaman 2??  
  
Later after school.  
  
"Hey Videl" Eresa yelled. "Yeah what is it?" Videl asked. "Would you like to come to my house today?" She asked. "Sorry Eresa but I'm going home with Gohan today!" Videl said to her blond friend. "Oh well have fun, and don't try anything stupid." Eresa said to Videl. "Of course not why would we do that" Gohan asked as he now too joined the conversation with Sharpener. "I still don't get it Videl how could you choose Gohan over me?!" Sharpener asked. "Well that's easy Sharpener, Gohan's cute handsome, sexy, very strong, the kindest person I've ever met and a very good kisser!" Videl said as she looked at Gohan who was now blushing. "Well I'm all that too!" Sharpener said. "HAHAHAHA" Videl and Eresa laughed at the same time very hard. "Hey Gohan lets go to Bulma!" Videl said to Gohan. "Bulma? Like in Bulma Briefs?" Eresa asked. "Yeah why." Gohan asked. "Well she's like so famous.how do you know her?" Eresa asked. "Eh lets see my dad knows her since he was 12 and I know her since I was 4 I guess." Gohan said. "Cool! Any more famous people you know I don't know about." "Well some but I don't know if they like me telling that to people, sorry!" Gohan said. "Well ok!" Eresa said. "Hey Videl we should go!" Gohan said. "Yeah!" She said as she flew up in the air and Gohan did the same thing. "Bye guys!" Gohan and Videl yelled at the same time.  
  
A view minutes later.  
  
"Hey Gohan can you carry me?" Videl asked. "Sure!" Gohan said.  
  
Moment later.  
  
"Eh Videl why did you want me to carry you?" "Cause I like your body so close to mine" She said. "Well in that case I'll kiss you!" Gohan said as he kissed her. Videl kissed him back. "Hey Videl we're here!" Gohan said. "Wow it's really big!" Videl said"(AN: She has never been there.) "Yeah!" Gohan said as he landed in front of the capsule corps house.  
  
Gohan ringed the bell.  
  
Inside.  
  
"Who could that be?" Bulma asked. "It's Kakkarot's brat and his girlfriend!" "Huh Gohan and Videl what are they doing here?" "Would you open the door Trunks?" "Sure mom!" Trunks said as he walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Trunks!" Gohan said. "Hey Gohan hey Videl!" "Hey Trunks" Videl said. "Can we come in?" "Of course you can come in!" Bulma said as she now stood behind her son. "Thanks Bulma!" Videl said. "So what brings you guys here?" Bulma asked. "Well I was wondering if you can make a costume for Videl." Gohan said. "What you can't be serious" Vegeta yelled. "Of course I'm serious why shouldn't I be" Gohan said. "You are serious aren't you" Bulma said. "Yeah I want one too so I can be with Gohan all the time you see." "How sweet are you guys but sure I'll make a costume for you dear." Bulma said. "Really Thanks Bulma!" Gohan said. "You're welcome kid.eh you guys go do something it might take a while." "Yeah thanks Bulma, what should we do Videl" Gohan asked. "What about sparring, I know you're so much stronger than I am but that way I can learn to be stronger." Videl said. "Ok sure.Eh Bulma can we use your backyard?" Gohan asked. "Yeah sure kid but be sure not to destroy everything!" Bulma said. "OK, Lets go Videl!" Gohan and Videl walked to the backyard.  
  
"Ok Videl try to knock me down on the ground, the only thing I'll do is defense okay?" "Okay Gohan I'll try!"  
  
Videl kicked and punched Gohan, only Gohan blocked them all.  
  
"You see Videl If you're going on like that you'll never beat me!" "But what does it take to take you down?" Videl asked. "Don't know just try!" "Alright I know a way how I can take you down Gohan!" Videl said.  
  
Gohan looked puzzled.  
  
"Just try!" Gohan said now with a grin on his face. "I will!" Videl said as she walked too Gohan. "What are you doing Videl?" Gohan asked. "You'll see."  
  
She punched him so he would grab her hands. Then kissed him on the lips, Gohan was completely of guard, and then she pushed him Down on the ground.  
  
"Haha see you're on the ground." Videl said as she stood up with her arms crossed. "O men you had me!" Gohan said, then as quickly as he could he grabbed her arms And pulled her on top of him. "And your were saying." Gohan said. " This." She said as she kissed him.  
  
And of course he kissed her back.  
  
"Gohan, Videl, Videl's costume is ready!" Bulma yelled. "Well lets see how it turned out," Videl said. " Yeah!" Gohan said. "Here your go dear." Bulma said to Videl as she gave her a sliver watch.  
  
Videl pushed the button of her watch and her outfit appeared.  
  
"Wow you look great Videl!" Gohan said. "Where is the mirror" Videl asked Bulma. "Well in the living room are a view and in the bathroom and." Bulma said. "I get it Bulma!" Videl said as she walked inside to a mirror. "Wow I look great!!" Videl said as she spun around to get a better look. "You always look great Videl" Gohan said as he now stood besides her. "Thanks Gohan, and thank you Bulma I really like it!" Videl said. "Well it was nothing Videl!" Bulma said back. "Is there anything I can do to pay you back?" Videl asked. "No dear nothing you don't have to do anything only take care of Gohan!" "OK that I can do of course!" Videl said with a smile and looked at Gohan. "Hey don't look at me," Gohan said. "Why not can't I look at a hansom face!" Videl said. "Eh Hehe, Hehe" Gohan laughed uncomfortably. "Hey Gohan we should go to your house now!" Videl said. "Yeah I'm sure mom's worried she always is!" Gohan said. "Have fun guys!" Bulma said. "Hey brat!" Vegeta said. "Huh yeah Vegeta?" Gohan asked. "Ask that damn Kararot to come here!" Vegeta demanded. "Alright Vegeta!" Gohan said. "Eh Gohan can you ask Goten too?" Trunks asked. "Sure Trunks." Gohan said. "While your at it Gohan, ask your mom too!" Bulma said "Sure.ok we'll be own our way!. Bye guys!" Gohan said as he and Videl walked out of the door. "Well Gohan lets fly!" Videl said as she took off. "Wait for me!" Gohan said as he too took off. "Took you long enough!" Videl said. "Oh you.just wait till we get to my home!" Gohan said. "I can't wait" Videl said with a grin. "Hey I can see my house!" Gohan said. "Yeah!" Videl said as the landed in front Gohan's door.  
  
Gohan opened the door. "Hey mom, hey dad!" Gohan said. "Hey guys." Goku said. ".." Chi Chi said nothing but she was angry looking. "Eh mom?" Gohan asked afraid. "GOHAN WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN, I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" Chichi yelled. " I, We were at Bulma's cause Bulma made an outfit for Videl." Gohan said. "Outfit?" Goku asked Gohan. "Well yeah Videl is from this day on officially mine fighting crime partner!" Gohan said. "COOL!!" Goten yelled as he came out of his room. "Hey squirt!" Gohan said to his younger brother. "Hey Gohan hey Videl!" Goten said. "Hey Goten!" Videl said. "Can I see your outfit?" Goten asked Videl. "Sure!" Videl said as she pushed the button of her watch, and her outfit appeared. "Wow!" Goten yelled. Goku and Chichi just stared. "Eh what do you think dad?" Gohan asked. "Eh.Eh.Eh." Goku said Chichi gave him a glare. "Eh I like it wow!" Goku said so Chichi wouldn't get mad at him. "Yeah I love it too dear" Chichi said. "Eh mom Bulma asked if you could come over, Vegeta demanded you dad and Goten, Trunks asked if you could come over too. Gohan said. "Lets go lets go "Goten said "OK dear we will go!" Chichi said to her youngest son. "Lets use my instant trance mission.I wanna be there as soon as possible!" Goku said. "Mmm ok Goku.(Chichi looked at Gohan and Videl) are you kids staying here?"  
  
"Yeah mom we're staying here!" "Ok eh dinner is in the fridge you only have to put the rice in the microwave and set it for 10 minutes and you're ready!" Chichi said. "Right mom we will now have fun there and tell them we said hi!" Gohan said. "Ready Babe?" Goku asked Chichi. "Yeah come on Goten hold on to me" Chichi said as she grabbed her husbands hand and her sons arm. "Bye!" Videl said.  
  
Well that was the end of Chapter 3, review!! 


	4. The shower

Hi people! This is my first fic, so if it isn't any good it's not my fault. Well actually it is.  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and if you like it, please review.  
  
O yeah I don't owe Dragonballz/gt and stuff, I wish I did but I don't, It's the property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
Well here it goes.  
  
Life goes on.  
  
Chapter 7: The shower.  
  
The next day (Videl spent the night cause it was so late so they are still at the sons house)  
  
"Gohan, Videl get up you're gonna be late for school!!" Chichi yelled. "Yeah MOM we're coming" Gohan yelled back to his mother. "Hey Gohan." Videl said as she fell back asleep. "." "." "Wake up sleepy head we have to go to school" Gohan said as he shook her lightly. "But I don't wanna go to school" Videl said. "Yeah but we have to and besides if there are some bad guys we can show them your new outfit!" Gohan said. "Yeah I suppose well lets get up," Videl said. "Yeah why don't you go downstairs and eat and I'll take a shower then when I'm ready you can take one and I'll eat." Gohan said. "I have a better idea why don't we take a shower together and after we finished we eat together what do you say about that?" Videl asked. "This." Gohan said as he kissed her passionately. "I'll take that as a yes?" Videl asked already knowing the answer. "Aha you can take that as a yes!" Gohan said as he dragged her to the bathroom.  
  
Videl started undressing herself then she stepped in to the shower. Gohan also started undressing himself and joined Videl in the shower.  
  
"Gohan turn around so I can wash your back" Videl said "Alright!" Gohan turned around "So how do you like this?" Videl asked. "Mmm don't stop!" Gohan moaned. "Don't worry I won't.turn around!" Videl said.  
  
Gohan turned around again so he was faced with her again. She slowly washed his chest she went lower till his stomach She made there little circles with the soap after a minute she went lower again Near his manhood. Gohan started growling.  
  
"Ah you like that well what about this" Videl said grinning.  
  
She got down to her knees and grabbed his manhood with her hand, she slowly started licking the top of his member.  
  
"Ahhhh V Videl don't stop!!" Gohan moaned and yelled at the same time.  
  
Videl just sucked his member in response.  
  
"Videl.(I have to give her something back)" Gohan grabbed her arms so she would stand up. "Gohan what are you doi.." Videl said as Gohan cut her of by kissing her passionately.  
  
Gohan pushed Videl to the wall and opened her legs. He came in with one thrust and pulled in and out of her leaving Videl moaning and so was he. Videl kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"Gohan.Videl you have to be in school in 30minutes unless you don't want to eat you can stay a little longer but Videl I better suggest Gohan eat or you'll have a very cranky boyfriend." Chichi yelled.  
  
"We better stop Gohan for I wouldn't want a bad tampered Saiyan next to me in the class." Videl said smiling. "Hey! But yeah I am hungry." Gohan said as he stepped out of the shower and powered himself op so he would be dry. "Hey that's handy" Videl said as she closed the shower and stepped out and did exactly the same thing as Gohan did, she powered up until she was dry. "Well put on your clothes cause we are going downstairs and get something to eat." Gohan said drooling at the thought of food. "Hihi you're so funny Gohan when you do that" "Do what?" Gohan asked. "Oh never mind lets just go downstairs ok!" "Ok!"  
  
Downstairs.  
  
"Ah there you guys are. sit down and eat I practically had to stop Goku and Gohan from eating all your food." Chichi said as she frowned at Goku and Goten. "What I can't help it that I'm always hungry!" Goku said to Chichi in a whining voice.  
  
5minutes later.  
  
"Ok I'm ready are you coming Videl!!" Gohan said as he stood up. "Yeah be right there!" Videl said as she stood up. "Bye mom Bye dad bye Goten!" Gohan said to his family. "Bye guys Videl said as she and Gohan ran out the door and transformed into The greatsaiyaman 1 and 2 and flew off.  
  
End of this chapter review!!! 


	5. Newest lovers

Hi people! This is my first fic, so if it isn't any good it's not my fault. Well actually it is.  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and if you like it, please review.  
  
O yeah I don't owe Dragonballz/gt and stuff, I wish I did but I don't, It's the property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
Well here it goes.  
  
Life goes on.  
  
Chapter 8: Newest lovers.  
  
Up in the air.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Videl?" Gohan asked. "Of course Gohan I slept next to you." Videl said and Gohan blushes. "." "." "." "." "Hey I think I see our school." Videl said. "Yeah you're right (looks at his watch) damn Videl we are going to be late we've got one minute left before the bell!" Gohan screamed. "Darn it you're right!" Videl yelled, Gohan grabbed her waist and flew as fast as he could to the rooftop of Orange star high school, they ran downstairs to their health class and they were right on time. "Wow Gohan you're for once right on time!" Sharpner said. "Hey girl where have you been sleeping I called you last night and you didn't pick up the phone." Eresa said. "Couldn't your dad pick up the phone?" Gohan asked Videl. "Well no I've got my own phone at home so I can have my own line." Videl said. "But where were you?" Eresa asked again. "If you must know I was over at Gohan's." Videl said. "Really that's so sweat!!" Eresa said grinning. "Good morning class!!" The teacher said. "Eh we'd better keep quiet Eresa, class is starting" Gohan said. "Ok class today we're going to start on a new project, you have to find out what you like or dislike about your partner, the partner can be female or male for that matter, I just picked random students to go together, (you can see where this is going) All right I'll start Miss. Jennifer Enoch and Mr. Michael Johnson, Miss. Angela Smith and Miss. Randy choice. Mr. Sharpner Pencil and Eresa Gum, Miss Videl Satan and Mr. Son Gohan (Son Gohan sounds better then Gohan Son). Mr. David bruins and Mr. Andy Hart." The teacher told the class. "Alright, I'm with you Eresa!!" Sharpner yelled anxiously. "Cool I like that a lot better than those other kids in our class" Eresa said smiling. "Well Gohan I think this way we get to know each other a lot better than before" Videl said grinning. "Yeah I agree!" Gohan said with a smile similar to Vegeta's. "Hey Gohan don't you think that there is something between Sharpner and Eresa?" Videl asked. "Ehh come to think of it I think there is lets ask." Gohan said. "Hey Eresa is there something going on between you and Sharpner?" Videl asked her friend.  
  
Eresa just started blushing so did Sharpner.  
  
"I knew it, so when did this happen?" Videl asked them. "Eh yesterday Sharpner and I went to the mall to get some groceries for our parents, And when some guy touched me Sharpner got mad and punched him in the face. I thought it was so cute so I kissed him, and he kissed me back.  
  
"Wow that's so cute!" Videl said. "You know what cute is." Gohan asked Videl. "No what.tell me Gohan what is cute?" Videl asked. "You!!" Gohan said as he kissed her. "You know what guys we should go on a double date!!" Eresa said. "I agree what would you guys say if we eat at someone's house and then go to the movies or something." Sharpner said.  
  
"Alright I think that's a great idea what do you say Videl." Gohan said. "Great who's house?" Videl asked. "What about Gohan's we've never been there!" Eresa said. "Yeah what about Gohan's house I'd love to see how he lives." Sharpner said. "No, no not my house is more than 500miles away!" Gohan yelled quietly. "So what you come here everyday!" Sharpner said. "Well yeah that's because I can fly, you and Eresa can't!" Gohan said. "Come on Gohan I bet Goku and Chichi don't mind and besides I think that Goku can use that Trick that he can go really fast somewhere in a view seconds." Videl said. "Well I can always ask, so when should we do this double date thing?" Gohan asked. "What about today after school" Eresa said. "Fine then it settled today after school at my house!" Gohan said.  
  
The school was soon over, Videl Sharpner and Eresa where waiting for Gohan to arrive.  
  
"So Videl how long do you think It would take Gohan to come back here?" Eresa asked. "Ehh I think.." Videl said but was cut of as Gohan and Goku arrived in front of them. "Ahh so you two must be the friends Gohan and Videl keep talking about!" Goku asked as he shakes their hands. "Ehh yeah I guess so, Gohan you never told me your dad was handsome!" Eresa said as Goku blushes. "Well eh. lets go!" Gohan said. "Ok just hold each other and don't let go!" Goku said as he puts his fingers to his forehead and disappeared. "Hi mom where home!" Gohan said to his mom who was is the kitchen. "Oh hi Gohan, ah you guys must be Gohan and Videl's friends!" Chichi said. "Well nice to meet you Mrs. Son" Eresa said. "Oh just call me Chichi!" Chichi said.  
  
MOM someone yelled from upstairs.  
  
Ha so my newest chapter is ready, Nice end eh well guess who that was, Please review!! 


	6. What's a Saiyan?

Hi peeps  
  
Happy thanksgiving.Even though it's not my holiday cause I live in Holland.  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and if you like it, please review.  
  
O yeah I don't owe Dragonballz/gt and stuff, I wish I did but I don't, It's the property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
Well here it goes.  
  
Oh and h2opologal I just said that Eresa said that Goku looked handsome, Not that she liked him or anything, anyway never mind Thanks for the review though. And thanks to Goten-San and Emotionless Shadow  
  
Life goes on.  
  
Chapter 6: What's a Saiyan.?  
  
"MOM!!!" Goten shouted. "WHAT IS IT GOTEN!!!" Chichi yelled back. "TRUNKS IS DOING SOMETHING HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO DO" Goten yelled. "AND WHAT IS TRUNKS DOING HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO DO!" Chichi yelled. "WAIT A MINUTE I'M COMMING DOWNSTAIRS!" Goten shouted. "What was that about Gohan?" Eresa asked. "I don't know.Hey squirt!" Gohan said as Goten came downstairs. "Hey Gohan, Hey Videl hey people I don't know!" Goten said. "Goten I would like you to meet Eresa and Sharpner they're friends from school."Gohan said. "Hey ain't you a cutie little guy!" Eresa said. "Eh well thanks miss." Goten said as he blushes. "Goten what happened upstairs" Gohan asked. "Upstairs? O yeah eh Trunks burned Videl's panties!" Goten said. "My panties??" Videl asked. "You know the ones you left under Gohan's bed!" Goten said, both Gohan and Videl were blushing. "Goten watch your mouth! Where's Trunks?" Chichi asked. "Eh upstairs.TRUNKS GET DOWN HERE!!!" Goten yelled. "ALRIGHT I'M COMMING!" Trunks yelled. "Trunks what were you doing with Videl's underwear?" Chichi asked. "Well Goten and I were playing hide and seek in Gohan and Goten's room, and Goten was hiding under Gohan's bed, then I heard Goten calling my name, so I went where he was, And he said: look at what I found Trunks one of Videl's panties." Trunks said. "Yeah and then Trunks grabbed the panties from my hand and put it over my head! Then the panties were to big so Trunks just blew them up!" Goten finished.  
  
Gohan and Videl were blushing like crazy!  
  
"Well that's nice." Goku said as he began to laugh hysterically Chichi, Sharpner and Eresa soon followed. "Haha well Goten and that counts for you to Trunks, you 2 can do the dishes after dinner tonight!" Chichi said. "No!! Please mom anything but that!!" Goten yelled. "Please Chichi not that, I rather fight my own dad for a week then doing your dishes!" Trunks said. "No you 2 can do the dishes, and if you don't do it you can do it for an whole week!" Chichi said to the 2 boys who looked at her in fear. "Ahh come on Chi they don't deserve that kind of punishment!" Goku said. "GOKU don't interfere or you'll have to go and help them!!" Chichi yelled. "OK I'm shutting up now!" Goku said. "What can be so bad about doing the dishes?" Eresa asked Videl. "You haven't seen them eat yet, you know how much Gohan eats at school?" Videl asked. "Yeah!" Eresa said. "Well that is only 1/5 of what he eats here and then his brother father and Trunks eat that amount to!" Videl said. "O my god! *_* How can they eat that much??" Sharpner asked. "Ehh well we just are hungry a lot Hehe" Gohan said to the 2 friends. "Okay!" Sharpner said suspiciously. "Well how about you guys go outside and do something like swimming!" Chichi said. "But we don't have our swimsuits with us!" Eresa said. "Oh I don't think that's going to be a problem, Videl has 2 pairs and Gohan does too!" Chichi said, as she walked away to her husband youngest son and best friend. "Goku take Goten and Trunks somewhere to spar or something." Chichi said. "But Chi.!" Goku said. "Goku no buts we have 3 guests 4 saiyans and me that makes a lot of food so I will not have someone bother me do you understand??" Chichi yelled. "Yes dear!" Goku said as he looked at the floor. "Good now go away!" Chichi said.  
  
Everyone went outside, Goku, Goten, Trunks in one direction and Gohan, Videl, Eresa and Sharpner in an other direction.  
  
"Wow your mother can yell Gohan!" Eresa said. "Yeah tell me about it!" Gohan said in softly. "Hey Gohan what's a saiyan?" Sharpner asked. "What where did you hear that Sharpner?" Gohan asked. "Eh your mom just said that to your dad." Sharpner said. "Oh eh a saiyan is eh." Gohan said. "A saiyan is someone who eats a lot!" Videl said as she cut of Gohan. "Yeah.what she said." Gohan said with his hand behind his head. "So Gohan you're a saiyan!" Eresa said. "Huh what do you mean." Gohan asked. "Well you eat a lot at school!" Eresa said. "Yeah I am one!" Gohan said. "Well guys lets swim!!" Videl said so that Eresa and Sharpner would stop asking Gohan about Saiyans. "Thanks Vid." Gohan said softly to her. "No prob." Videl said.  
  
Short chappie.don't you think.Well anyway please review I'd love that! ^_^ Next swimming and. Peace, pan son 


End file.
